Chance
by VerballyDeclined
Summary: Kyohei has always liked Sunako, but does he like her so much that he has fallen in love with her? And with all the chances he had been given, will he waste his last chance?
1. Regrets

My second fan fic! (: YEY haha :]  
I hope you like it. But it's not humorous this time, though.

Disclaimer: Even if I want to, I don't own Wallflower. :D

* * *

**"CHANCE"**

_Chapter One : Regrets  
_

"I'm going to take a bath," Kyohei said, frustrated.

'Three days... three days left. That's not enough,' he thought.

The other guys looked at him with compassion. They knew what he felt. All of them did. All of them knew clearly, except Kyohei wasn't sure about it then. But now, he knew it. He knew it all too well. All those weird moments and feelings all fit into one conclusion. He hated how late he realized everything and knew the truth. He hated how much time it took for him to understand it. He hated how many months, if not years, he has wasted. He hated how Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki were right. He hated how everything Noi said was true. All of them were right after all. He hated it... hated all of it. But mostly, he hated himself for being so slow. He hated being so insensitive, even towards his own feelings. How come he didn't realize it? They were his feelings weren't they? And besides, everyone told him, and all of them were right. But he didn't listen to any of them. He didn't listen to his feelings shout out the truth. Why didn't he? Why?

Kyohei opened the door to the bathroom, and slammed it shut behind him. He locked it and threw his dirty clothes down to the floor. He proceeded to the shower and turned it on, letting the water flow on him. He placed his palms on the wall in front of him, leaning. He looked down, making his perfect golden hair drop down, and closed his eyes.

'Why didn't I listen to them?' He thought angrily. He slammed one of his fists to the wall, creating a very loud thud, echoing inside the bathroom. 'Why?'

He didn't notice it, but his tears were streaming down, together with the flowing water. Red droplets went along with it, making the water turn red. He looked for the source of it and noticed blood gushing out from the fist he slammed. He hissed and curled into a ball, putting his hands behind his head while looking down. He uttered all kinds of curses under his breath. The splashing of the water was too loud that he didn't even hear his own soft sobs. He regretted everything. Everything wasn't going his way. Everything went bad for him. Minutes passed and he stayed still, until a knock on the door knocked him out of his reverie. He turned off the shower.

"K-Kyohei...?" Yuki's innocent voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"What?" Kyohei answered, disturbance evident in his voice.

"Y-you've been in there for 50 minutes now. A-are you alright?"

That question struck him. He didn't know what or how to answer. Was he really alright? Instead of answering that obvious question, he wrapped himself with a bath robe and nursed his fist with a towel. He sighed hard before opening the door. As he opened it, he saw Yuki's innocent and frightened face looking at him. When Yuki saw Kyohei's face full of regret and obvious sadness, his frightened look turned into pity.

"I-I'm sorry Kyohei..." Yuki tried to say.

Kyohei just walked past him, towards his room, irritated by all the pity he was receiving.

* * *

First chapter's done! [: So... how is it? Okay? Bad? Worst?

I'm working with the next one so I'm gonna post it soon ^^

*sooner than you think (((:


	2. Plans

Disclaimer : I don't own Wallflower (:

**This chapter is a flashback, okay? a FLASHBACK. :)**

* * *

**"CHANCE"**

_Chapter Two : Plans_

FLASHBACK (again, this is a flashback.)

It was a great summer day in all of Japan, full of joy and fun. But this wouldn't be the case in the Nakahara mansion, after the shocking news would be revealed to the four them.

The soft breeze outside, suddenly turned into a very strong wind, making the trees sway dangerously.

"What the hell...?" Kyohei uttered, looking at the phenomenon through the window.

"W-w-w-what's happening...?" Yuki cowardly peeked through the window, too.

"Look up there!" Ranmaru said, pointing towards the sky.

Takenaga remained seated, reading a book as usual, and sighed at them.

"Aren't you used to it already?" he asked them. Always the attentive one, he knew what was going on.

Just then, a helicopter went down to the mansion's lawn. They all sighed.

"Auntie," they said simultaneously.

"Good morning, boys!" she greeted as she walked in excitedly. "Where's my dear Sunako-chan?"

"Auntie! Why are you here today? Is there any occasion?" Yuki asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, there actually _is_ an occasion!" she answered giddily. She showed them a young guy standing behind her back. "I am here because..."

"Because...?" they said altogether. They were wondering who that guy was.

"Because a certain _lady_ in this house is getting married!" she almost squealed.

"WHAT?" they asked in unison. "Y-you're not talking about..."

They heard a gasp from the door.

"RYUU...!" Sunako yelled out, running towards the guy.

"SUNA--," he barely said as Sunako hugged him tight.

"I've missed you," she muttered.

"Me, too," he answered, smiling widely. After a few seconds, they pulled away from the hug.

He gasped. "S-S-Sunako...! Your nose... it's... dripping!" he said, pointing to her nosebleed. He put his hand inside his pocket and got his handkerchief. "Come on, let me wipe it."

"No... That happens to me all the time. You don't have to worry," she said, attempting to wipe it on her own.

"No. Let me," he told her, as he continued to wipe it off.

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

"You go ahead and start planning for the wedding!" her aunt said in excitement.

"Okay!" Sunako said, skipping towards the large dining area, across the house, with the guy beside her.

The four boys were shocked. Sunako Nakahara... the _Sunako Nakahara_... is getting _MARRIED_?

Ryuu and Sunako reached the door and closed it behind them.

"Boys..." her aunt said changing her voice from excited to dead serious. "I'm giving you five days."

"Five days? Five days for what?" Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki asked, feeling quite excited. "To prepare for the wedding?"

Kyohei wasn't feeling excited at all. He felt... different.

"No."

"Then what are you giving us five days for?"

"I'm giving you five days to pack your things."

The three boys were silenced. None of them expected to be kicked out.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ranmaru asked, shocked by her statement.

"After the wedding, only the Nakahara and Fukushima families can live here," she said, "and of course they need privacy, without _you_ butting in."

"But why are you giving us just five days?" Takenaga asked, saddened by the sudden news.

"It's because the wedding is five days from now."

Their eyes opened wide. Yet Kyohei became angry. He became really furious.

"AND WHERE EXACTLY DO YOU INTEND TO PUT US AFTER YOU KICK US OUT?!"

"I'm sorry, but that's not my problem anymore. You could always go back to your parents' house."

"Auntie! Can you please come here for a second?" Sunako's voice sounded from the other room.

"Yes, dear!" she answered smiling. Before she proceeded to the door, she went near Kyohei.

"Remember, I'm still giving you five days. I'm giving you your last chance," she whispered so softly, only Kyohei heard it.

"Coming!" she yelled again.

'Chance?' Kyohei thought.

"Auntie's really serious this time," Takenaga said. "I believe we should do what she said and pack our things now. I'm gonna call Noi."

* * *

NOT THE WAY I ORIGINALLY PLANNED :O

But I hope you liked it :) I really hope you do...

PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!!

*ehem* **R&R** please :)


	3. Realizations

Ta-da :) Third chapter's here. I think no one has started reading this story yet (as in the time I am typing this) because I uploaded all three chapters just right now ^^ So, now that _you're_ reading this, how do you like it so far? :D Sorry if it's badly written and for some wrong grammar because I'm really trying to make this fast. haha. So, okay, you can continue reading now :D And OH! This chapter is the continuation to the flashback. This is still a **FLASHBACK**. :)

Disclaimer : I don't own Wallflower and their characters, but I try drawing them sometimes (; Does that count? ("NO!") Oh.. Okay.. T-T

* * *

**"CHANCE"**

_Chapter Three : Realizations  
_

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Takenaga said. He opened the door and Noi was there.

"Takenaga-kun! Why did you ask me to come? Is there a problem? You need help with something?" she asked happily. "Wait, why are you all so gloomy?"

Takenaga just sighed. "Come in and sit down. We have something to say."

Noi willingly did what Takenaga said and listened as he explained what was happening. When he was done talking, she immediately looked at Kyohei, who was staring on the floor, with pity evident in her eyes.

'Poor Kyohei... He really loves Sunako,' she thought. 'Yet he never figured it out.'

"Kyohei, there's still five days," she said, attempting to comfort him.

"Yeah, I know," he said, before he realized what they were talking about. "I mean, what are you talking about? I just... I just don't know where to go five days from now, that's all."

He walked away, feeling really down and aggravated, towards his room. 'I just don't know where to go five days from now, that's all.'

Kyohei sat on his bed, resting his elbows on his knees.

'Why do I feel so freaking sad?! I've tried having no permanent home before, but why do I feel like I can't leave this place?' he thought, getting angry at himself for not knowing the answer. Then the thought of what Noi meant earlier popped into his mind. But before he can even process it in his head, he mentally slapped himself for thinking about it.

'No! She doesn't mean anything to me! I don't care if she freaking marries that damn unlucky guy,' he thought. He lied down on his bed, and bounced on the impact. He covered his face with a pillow, closing his eyes.

'She doesn't mean anything to me... right?'

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Kyohei?" Noi's voice sounded.

"What?" Kyohei asked. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now. Go away."

Noi didn't listen to what he said and went inside anyway.

"Kyohei, remember, you only have five days. You can't waste it by imprisoning yourself in your room."

"So what do you think I should do? Beg auntie to let me stay here so that I won't have to go back to that wrecked place called home? I don't think so."

"You know I'm not talking about you being a nomad. I'm talking about your relationship with Sunako. I know you can work it out."

Kyohei sighed hard. "Please, stop talking about something so impossible."

"It won't be so impossible if you just try!" Noi yelled, getting angry.

Kyohei stood up, facing Noi. "Try what?! I don't even know what you're talking about! I don't feel anything towards her! If ever there's love in there, it's just brotherly love! Can't you see that?! Can't you all see that?! And if the thought of me loving her is true, well, she wouldn't ever feel the same way! And it seems like you're all rubbing it in my face!" Kyohei yelled back at her, expressing what he really wanted to say.

"Why didn't you try knowing your true feelings toward her before?! Everyone sees how you act differently when you're with her, and how you don't mind how scary people think she is! You see past her appearance, and same goes to her! She doesn't mind bruising your beautiful face not like any other girl and she knows you deep down! She treats you differently, too! And you say she wouldn't feel the same way?! That's load of crap, Kyohei!"

Kyohei was taken aback by what Noi said. He calmed down a bit and sat back down as realization dawned on him.

"I did try knowing my true feelings. And all I want is for her to be happy. She seems really happy, now that she's with that _guy. _I can't take that, or _him_, away from her."

Noi sighed softly, but angrily. "You could have been out there, being happy with her now if you just listened to us and your feelings." She walked towards the door, and opened it. "Be more sensitive Kyohei, because both of you can't even see how much feelings you are showing." She said, before going out, slamming the door.

"Why was what she said seem so true?" Kyohei asked himself, lying down again.

"Sure, I like Sunako, that has always been a fact, but I can't possibly like her too much to... to... actually love her, can I?"

Then, another knock was made on the door.

Kyohei sighed hard. "What now?!"

"Time for lunch!" an unusually happy Sunako said through the door.

Hearing her voice, his heart beat faster. 'What the hell is wrong with me?!' he thought as he went towards the door.

As he opened it, Sunako was still there, waiting.

"I cooked shrimp today," she said, smiling. Her smile made him blink multiple times. It made him ask himself why she would possibly think she can't be as radiant as them. Then, he brushed the thought away and looked directly in her violet eyes.

"Why do you have to make me feel this way? It's all too confusing." he muttered and left to the kitchen, leaving Sunako confused.

* * *

Please review! :D

I haven't started the fourth chapter yet and I'm planning to wait for readers.

So, if you like it, I'll continue but if you don't, then... I'll cry so hard it'll flood, _then_ I will continue :)

I hope even _ONE _person likes this :)


	4. Jealous?

Thanks for the reviews! (: I appreciate each one. I know this chapter is kinda short, like the previous ones, but hope you like it ^^

DragonMangaReader - I agree, but just continue reading :D I'm planning on explaining things, but not in this chapter :]  
Kawaiighurl - like I said, I'll be explaining things x)  
purplesparkz02, DragonMangaReader, anitsirhc, kawaiighurl, ryle, Scherherazade, mischeifmaiden, Yoli16 - THANK YOU SO MUCH! :*

Sooo, this chapter is _STILL_ a continuation of the **FLASHBACK**. Still first day. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower (: Or do I? HAHA kidding.

* * *

**"CHANCE"**

_Chapter Four : Jealous?_**  
**

Kyohei walked, more correctly slid, his feet towards the dining area, where all of them were sitting.

"Oh there he is!" Auntie said. "Where's Sunako? I'm starving!"

"Why don't you just eat?" Kyohei asked monotonously, as he sat down.

"No. The Fukushima Family Rulebook states 'Let no one start dining any meal, breakfast, lunch, or dinner, when one or more of the people present in the house is not seated yet.'" Sunako, behind him, said and sat down beside Ryuu and her aunt, across Kyohei.

"You're strangely different today, Sunako," Noi noticed. Sunako just answered her with a small smile.

"I'm impressed," Ryuu said, smiling towards Sunako. "So, you already know the rules in the family rulebook, huh?"

"Of course," Sunako said, with pieces of tissue placed on her nostrils.

"So you consider her as family now? Maybe you won't even make it to the wedding, idiot," Kyohei murmured under his breath. Noi, beside him, looked at him and hit him with her elbow.

"What was that?" Ryuu asked him, unable to clearly hear what Kyohei said.

"Nothing," Kyohei uttered, stabbing the shrimp on his plate.

"Oh, yeah, the four of you would be the groom's men, for everyone else already declined," Auntie said, matter-of-factly. "So you can see very clearly because you're near the priest and you would most likely be the ones who would cry first, too! That's gonna be priceless."

"I bet Yuki would be the very first," Ranmaru teased.

"HEY!" Yuki complained. "WELL, err, I BET KYOHEI WOULD BE THE VERY FIRST ONE! OR HE WON'T EVEN SHOW UP BECAUSE THE GIRL HE LOV--!"

Takenaga covered Yuki's mouth with his hands, shutting him up.

All of them stared at Yuki.

"Whatever," Kyohei answered, glaring at Yuki. He stood up and marched to his room.

All of them fell silent.

"What a stupid thing to say," Ranmaru commented.

"I-I-I didn't mean to..." Yuki said, feeling really guilty.

"Did Yuki say anything wrong?" Ryuu asked, oblivious.

"No," Noi answered. "But Kyohei has every right to feel that way."

They all continued eating.

"Even Yuki thinks I love her. WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I LOVE HER?!" he asked himself, as he lied down his bed, irritated.

_Because you really do, _his inner voice told him.

"Stop telling me lies. Besides, you're not even a person."

_So what's the truth, then?_

"I... I'm not so sure, yet."

_And you're mad at yourself, too, because you can't admit it to yourself, that you really love her now._

"I'M NOT MAD!"

_Yeah, whatever you say. Just tell her, before it's too late._

"I have nothing to say."

_You know you have._

"But, if I do have something to say, I guess it'll just ruin our friendship. No, maybe she'll kill me first, squirt some blood, and then it'll ruin our friendship"

_She won't kill you for telling the truth. Before you tell her, you must admit it to yourself first._

"There's nothing to admit..."

_Just admit it, Kyohei._

"I-I can't"

_ADMIT IT._

"I CAN'T!"

*GROWL*

The sound made him look at his poor empty stomach.

"I never thought a man's hunger can make him go crazy," Kyohei said to himself. "I guess the shrimps are calling me now. Here I come!"

He went out of his room, passed through the living room, and walked towards the dining area for some left over shrimp, feeling very excited to eat it. He got as many as his plate can be occupied and ate half of it in three minutes. He motioned to get another when he saw a figure of a dark girl in the other room with a guy. He grew curious of what Sunako could be doing in the laundry room with… with… that _guy_. He sneaked a peek inside.

"…please?" was the only word Kyohei heard Ryuu say. Ryuu was in front of Sunako, and Sunako was facing her back to the door, where Kyohei was peeking. He started to wonder what Ryuu asked from Sunako.

"Okay," she answered, sounding dead.

Kyohei saw a slight smile forming on Ryuu's lips.

She stared at Ryuu's eyes for a while as she placed her palm on his cheek and started to move towards his face. Kyohei's hands turned into fists and trembled uncontrollably as he saw the scene. He looked away in an instant, regretting about peeking from the door.

He leaned on the wall and threw the poor shrimp he was holding on to at the moment down to the floor. He didn't understand what he was feeling. He felt sad, angry, disappointed, furious, and betrayed all at the same time! Is that even possible?!

He marched towards the living room, where the stairs are located, when he heard someone snicker in the room. He put his attention to where it came from.

"You're jealous," Noi said with an I-told-you-so expression on her lovely face.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kyohei growled, resulting from the different emotions he was feeling. "Why do you even think I would feel that way?!"

"Well," Noi started. "That's the only reason I can think of, after you threw your beloved shrimp to the ground. Aaand, you looked so jealous while peeking into the laundry room, which, by the way, where I saw those two love birds head to."

"You won't EVER understand what I'm feeling so stop being such a brat!" Kyohei answered rudely.

"Hmmm, let me guess…" Noi said thoughtfully, not hurt of Kyohei's rudeness. "You feel sad, angry, disappointed, furious, and betrayed all at the same time, am I right?"

Kyohei was shocked about Noi actually knowing what he felt. But, of course, he never wanted to admit what he was really feeling. That he was feeling… *gulp*… _jealous._

"Yeah, whatever you call it, I don't and will never care about that stupid witch," he said as he continued to march upstairs.

"Ya know, Kyohei?" Noi told him while he was still on the stairs. "Jealousy just proves that you love someone."

"Yeah," Kyohei whispered softly. "I know."

* * *

Sooo, how was it? :)

If you're reading this,_** R&R **_please! Even just a short one? Please?

I accept anonymous reviews, too ^^ hahaha.

Anyway, I'm sorry if I update late, I'm terribly busy T-T


	5. Carrots

Here's the update :] I KNOW I UPDATE SLOW, not because I don't like to but because I am _really_ busy. And I mean _REALLY. _We practice everyday for our cheer dance and trust me, it's really exhausting, and that's why I can't type. We had our performance today (and garnered 3rd :|) and I'm pretty tired while typing this so PLEASE spare me from any negativity for now. Okay! Enough of my babble. :)

Thanks for the reviewers, by the way.  
anitsirhc- I can say you're _really _fast in reviewing x) When I just posted the 4th chapter, you reviewed right away! So thanks!  
kawaiighurl, Minagi Soryu- I love jealous Kyohei, too! hahaha mean. x}  
Scherherazade- I'm not so sure about that yet. I'm confusing myself :\  
Lady Himura 28, sunakogoregirl, egik- Sure sure :) And thanks so much! :*

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

Oh yeah, this is still part of the **flashback**. First day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower, okay?!

**

* * *

"CHANCE"**

_Chapter Five : Carrots  
_

"Sunako..." Kyohei whispered as he lied down on his bed, the scene on the laundry room repeating and repeating on his mind. "Why would you _kiss_ a _radiant creature_ like him? I mean, why would you even _go near_ a radiant creature like that?! He's as radiant as the four of us! You always rejected me—I mean... us… but him..." he paused and sighed. 'Who is he to you, anyway?'

He buried his face on a pillow and closed his eyes. 'You just changed drastically since he came...'

After awhile, he dozed off.

:

Kyohei wrinkled his nose as a 'foul' smell reached it and woke him up.

'What the _hell_ is that damn smell?!'

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the clock.

6 o'clock in the evening.

He stood up and walked towards his door. When he opened it, the smell became stronger. His expression was indefinable as his nose refused the odor.

"Do you smell that?" Kyohei asked Takenaga, who was passing by him reading a book. Takenaga sniffed and tried to understand what Kyohei meant, but was unsuccessful.

"I don't quite understand what you're talking about," he answered, and continued walking while reading.

Kyohei sniffed and wrinkled his nose again, wondering why Takenaga didn't smell it.

He followed the smell, and he reached the living room. He saw the others there (Ranmaru, Yuki, Ryuu, and Noi) and asked them about the smell. Everyone shrugged, except for Ryuu.

"You smell it, too?" Ryuu asked, interested. Looking at him, Kyohei's interest on knowing what the smell was faded. Just seeing Ryuu made his blood boil, but he didn't know why.

'Stupid radiant creature,' he thought and suddenly disgusted himself.

'Oh god… I'm starting to think like Sunako. And besides, he didn't do anything wrong.'

_Don't you know that married couples who love each other rub off their mannerisms and the way they think and talk on their partners over a period of time?_

'You _again_?! And what do you think your suggesting?!'

_Well, just nothing. I just thought you should know... and should TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL so that YOU could be a couple._

'Just shut up, you... you... voice-in-my-head, I'm talking to someone.'

_Yeah, you're talking to your loved one's fiancé. This should be great._

"Kyohei?" Ryuu said after a few moments of waiting for an answer from him.

"Err, what were we talking about again?" he asked, after his short self-communication.

"You smell it, too, don't you? The carrots?" he asked.

"Carrots?" asked Kyohei. Then it hit him. The foul smell was from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Isn't it fragrant? Sunako's making my favorite for dinner."

"_YOUR _favorite?"

"Yup! Carrot sticks, a carrot cake, carrot shakes, and some other stuff with chunks of carrots on it. I can't wait."

_Ooh… She's making HIS favorite, which is what you HATE most. That's gotta hurt._

'Whose side are you in anyway?!'

_I'm in your head. Who do you think I'm siding with?_

'Err… me?'

_Sigh… Do I have a choice? You ARE the one making me up. And, by the way, the person you're talking to just went to the kitchen._

Kyohei snapped out of it and saw the door to the kitchen close. He opened it an inch just to peek inside the kitchen. Somehow, he regretted peeking when he saw them together. Ryuu was behind Sunako who was cooking. Ryuu's hand was holding Sunako's which was holding a utensil.

"This is how you cook it _properly_," Ryuu told Sunako, chuckling.

"And you're the one to talk. You don't even know how to cook an egg," Sunako said, smiling slightly.

"When carrots are included, I can cook anything," he said proudly. Both of them laughed together.

Kyohei decided to look away.

'They're a couple. I shouldn't be surprised that they're being so close. But how could he manipulate Sunako like that? If she was the normal Sunako, she could've had a nosebleed and attacked him by now!' Kyohei thought. 'She always had a nosebleed if _I_ go near her like that, and she even attacks me, but why isn't she having one now? What's so special about _him_?'

"Err… Kyohei?" Yuki's voice sounded. "Are you alright? Your hands are shaking."

"And you're gonna break the door frame if you put so much strength in gripping it," Ranmaru added.

Kyohei didn't notice that he was shaking and gripping the door frame until they said so. He let go and walked towards the door going outside.

"I was shaking because I felt cold, that's all," he said as he walked out the door. The others looked at each other.

"If he really felt cold, why would he go out with such thin clothes?" Yuki asked.

"And, besides, it's a warm summer night. Why would he even feel cold?" Ranmaru added.

Noi just sighed.

:

Kyohei sat on a chair in the garden and rested his head on the table.

"Sunako... what are you doing to me? You're making my body react so strangely," Kyohei whispered to himself.

He looked up and saw Hiroshi being dried, leaning on a bush.

"So this is how it feels like, being rejected, huh?" Kyohei told him... or it.

"I like her... I... I like her too much; I can't possibly give her to him that easily. You do understand what I mean, don't you?"

"I want to protect her. I want to be with her. I want to make her smile. I want to make her happy," he said. "But she has Ryuu for that now. Now she's smiling, and even laughing, she's happy and not having nosebleeds... I should be happy for her, right? But... why do I still... _want_ her? And why do I want her to smile, to laugh, to be happy, to stay... with _me_? Should I avoid her to let her remain happy with him?"

SILENCE~~

He sighed.

"Now, I'm talking to a mannequin. Great," he said, hitting his face with his palm. He stood up and went inside the house. He wasn't watching where he was going and crashed with someone.

"Oh, err, dinner's ready," the person said. Apparently, the person he crashed with was Sunako. His heart banged like crazy, and he hated how it reacted.

"Avoiding you is just too impossible," he whispered. Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki, who were just passing by them, heard what he said and knew what he meant. They just sighed.

"What?" Sunako asked, unable to hear what he muttered.

"I said I don't want to eat dinner if everything is made up of inedible things like carrots," he said, a little bit louder and went to his room.

* * *

I'm sorry if it's not what you expected T-T  
I'm terribly tired right now, please understand. :[

Alrighty then! I'll be resting now! R&R, please! ^^


	6. Dreamy

Another late update. I can explain! Can't turn on the computer during weekdays, been busy with stuff concerning school during weekends. This update is not that good... I think. I apologize to those who expected a better update :\ *sigh*

For the lovely reviews (and reviewers!), thanks! I love reading them soooo much! :]]  
Scherherazade- Phew! At first, I thought you were flaming XD HAHAHA (But if you want to, you can, of course :D)  
Rinette Rousseau- Hmmm... I'm imagining them as... 19? Idk. :\ Heeeee.

I'm not replying to all of the reviews this time. I'm just so terribly tired right now. I gotta catch some zzz's too. So maybe in the next chapter, ok? ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower... blablabla.

**

* * *

"CHANCE"**

_Chapter Six : Dreamy  
_

Kyohei ended up in his room yet again.

He sat on his bed, covering his sorry face with his palms, and sighed.

"Do I _really_ feel differently towards her now?" he uttered and lied in his bed the third time that day.

_How could a person be so insensitive?_, his inner voice asked with a disappointed tone.

"What are you talking about?" Kyohei murmured through his palms.

_How could you _not _be sensitive enough to know that you love her already?_

"Just… please, shut up."

_Stop imprisoning yourself inside your room and tell her how you feel._

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE."

_You love her. Just admit the obvious fact, Kyohei, and then I would leave you alone._

"And how would _you_ know how I feel? Huh?"

_I'm inside you Kyohei. You're talking to yourself and I'm just an outlet for your hidden thoughts. If you let the feelings out, I won't rub it in your face anymore. Just admit that you love her._

"I like her… but…"

_You don't just _like_ her Kyohei, you know that._

"But… I couldn't… I couldn't possibly…"

_YOU KNOW HOW YOU FEEL, SO JUST SPIT IT OUT._

"I… I…"

Suddenly, a soft knock was made on the door.

His attention drifted towards it.

He sighed, slightly annoyed by the disturbance. He stood up and opened the door, only to be surprised to see Sunako in front of him.

"S-Sunako…," he stuttered. His heart started to beat fast again, making it a bit hard to breathe normally. So he didn't look directly at her.

"Here… your dinner," she said, handing him a platter of fried shrimp.

Kyohei looked at her again, and noticed how amazing she looked on her usual jersey and loose trousers. How wonderful her violet eyes appeared with her translucent-like pale skin. How her shiny black hair flowed down freely on her curvy body. How… he wanted her… how he wanted her with him.

By impulse, he knocked the platter out of the way. Sunako was wide-eyed. She never thought Kyohei would do something like that to his shrimp.

"R-radiant creature?" she whispered, shocked and a bit terrified.

Kyohei, in one swift movement, wrapped his arm around her waist and his other arm on her head. One hand was on her hair, clinging unto it. His actions resulted into a romantic hug.

Sunako gasped and tried to struggle.

"C-c-creature of light! What the hel—!"

"Stop that 'radiant creature' and 'creature of light' crap. Just think that I'm not bright, you're not dark. We're just the same." He drowned his voice with her hair as he bowed his head to give her a soft kiss on her hair. She was urged to hit him, but hearing his words and his obvious sincerity, she was quite astonished at how gentle he could be.

"B-b-but… we can never be the same. Besides, w-what are y—"

"Shh… Please let me have you, Sunako… just this once. Let me hold you like this… please."

He gave in to his desire, to his resistance. Even he was shocked at how he reacted. But he knew how he felt now. He just knew it.

Sunako was shocked at his pleading tone. It was the first time she has heard it. Then, she felt blood in her nose, threatening to go out.

"But… I will melt. And I would stain your clothes with my nosebleed."

"No… I won't make you 'melt'. I wouldn't allow that to happen. And I don't care if my clothes will be stained. I only care about this moment… with you in my arms."

Sunako couldn't take it. She had to ask.

"Why? Why are doing this and telling me weird things you normally wouldn't say? Are you drunk or something?"

Kyohei pulled himself back, even though he didn't want to, and looked straight in her violet, hypnotizing eyes. Sunako could see resistance in his eyes, which only made her more confused and curious.

"B-because…"

_Tell her Kyohei… this is your chance, _his inner voice encouraged.

Kyohei sighed. Now, the resistance Sunako saw turned into determination and sincerity.

'I should tell her… she has to know…' he thought.

"Because… because I think I love you Nakahara Sunako."

He placed his hand behind her head and his other arm on her waist.

"I _know_ I love you… and I can't keep it to myself anymore."

'I… I told her… I finally told her…' he thought, feeling relieved.

Though he didn't know why he did so, he neared his lips to hers, which made her close her eyes. He drew it nearer… and nearer… when…

Kyohei sat up, opened his eyes and gasped.

"Sunako?" he uttered.

He looked around. He was in his room.

He slammed one of his fists on his bed when realizations dawned on him.

'Just a dream? It was just a dream?! So I didn't tell her yet? I... I didn't tell her yet!' he thought angrily. Then sadness overcame his anger. 'I… I didn't tell her yet…'

He covered his face with his hands and closed his eyes.

_Told her what, Kyohei? _His inner voice asked.

'H-how I feel…'

_What do you mean?_

'That I… that I truly… truly lo—'

A soft knock sounded from the door.

"Who could that be?" he muttered to himself, feeling a bit annoyed for being disturbed.

He sighed hard and stood up from his bed, moving towards the door.

When he reached it, he opened it and was surprised to see Sunako in front of him, carrying a platter full of shrimp.

"S-Sunako…," he whispered as his heart started to bang again. He found breathing a bit hard and looked away from her.

"Here... your dinner."

Then he remembered a similar scene.

'This… this was in my dream…'

He looked at her, and saw how beautiful she was, just like how she did in his dream. He wanted to get rid of the platter of shrimp to hold her but... somehow he couldn't.

'What if she doesn't react like she did in the dream? What if she just shrugs me away? What if she'll never forgive me for doing it? What if... what if..."

"Radiant creature," Sunako said to snap him out of his reverie. "...your dinner."

He snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," he said, scratching the back of his head and got the platter.

Sunako nodded and left.

Kyohei stared at her back as she moved farther and farther away from him.

_Tsk. Another chance wasted, _his inner voice said.

"Bug off. You don't even know how hard it is to confess," Kyohei responded as he closed the door.

_So you're finally admitting to yourself that you love her, right?_

Kyohei placed the platter down on a bedside table.

"What if I am?" he asked. He got one fried shrimp to try to cheer himself up, but with no success.

He lied down again, not contented with just fried shrimp.

He faced the wall and closed his eyes.

"Sunako Nakahara...," he whispered. "I think I really do love you."

* * *

Done! What do you think?  
I'm gonna sleep now. :))

R&R! :D


End file.
